leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Evelynn/Příběh
Krátký příběh Mrštná a nelítostná Evelynn je jedním z nejspolehlivějších - a také nejdražších - nájemných vrahů z celé Runeterry. Během jediného okamžiku dokáže splynout se stíny, na svou kořist číhá s nelidskou trpělivostí a vyčkává na ten nejvhodnější okamžik k útoku. Je všeobecně známo, že Evelynn není tak docela člověk, avšak kdo ve skutečnosti je, to nikdo netuší. Povídá se, že snad přišla ze Stínových ostrovů; podstata jejího pouta s touto zmučenou říší je však obestřena tajemstvím. Příběh Aktuální= Evelynnin původ je zahalen tajemstvím - tajemstvím, které jí pomáhá vytrvat. Co všichni o Evelynn ví, je to, že je jedna z nejschopnějších zabijáků Valoranu. Od prvního setkání je jisté, že není tak docela člověk. Někteří se domnívají, že byla v dětství zasažena mírnou formou Vampirismu. Ti, co tuto teorii podporují, tvrdí, že její schopnost vysávat životní sílu ze svých protivníku skrz naskrz Field of Justice, přičemž zůstává na přímém slunečním světle, by tuto domněnku potvrdily. Jsou tu záznamy, podle kterých Evelynn původně pochází ze Stínových Ostrovů - mystický ostrov umístěný severně od Valoranu, který je étericky pokrytý hustou, nepřirozenou mlhou. Obecně se tuší, že Stínové ostrovy jsou domovem nespočetných forem nemrtvých, ačkoli se nikdo nezdá horlivý podniknout průzkum nezbytný k nalezení pravdy. Sama Evelynn nepotvrzuje ani nepopírá spojitost se Stínovým ostrovem. Výkonní makléři Valoranu ví, že Evelynniny služby jsou jedny z nejlepších, a její nedávný příchod do Ligy poukazuje, že její ambice rostou. Její krutost na Polích Spravedlnosti byla tak velká, že začaly obíhat nové pověsti o jejích původech. Jedna z nejoblíbenějších - zneužití magie v dětství ji proměnilo v hladovějící bestii, jakou její nepřátelé vidí na bitevním poli - ji vždy rozesměje, když ji slyší ... tím odhalí své, jako břitvy ostré, drápy a zuby. Nyní Evelynn upřednostňuje Ligu vyvolávačů, čím získává vliv, z důvodu který je znám jen jí. Zatímco povaha jejích plánů - stejně jako mnoho dalšího o ní - zůstává ukryta, je tu malé podezření, že se tyto plány zaměřují na světovou scénu. }} |-| Lákání stínů= Saito Takeda se lokty opřel o nalakovaný povrch svého stolu, a když si protáhl prsty, tlustá kůže na jeho rukavicích zavrzala. Pletence jeho svalů z doby dávno minulé pomalu ustoupily tukovým polštářům, ale i tak to byl pořád ještě urostlý muž, ze kterého šel strach. Jeho pohled byl neproniknutelný, jeho oči už dávno nahradily reflexní černé čočky bez duše. Po obou stranách mu stáli silně vylepšení tělesní strážci. Patřili mezi ty nejlepší, kteří byli na prodej. Jejich těla proměnil v brutální chemickotechnologické zbraně geniální, ačkoliv vyšinutý vědec Singed. Díky své ctižádosti a vrozeným sklonům k násilí se Takeda vypracoval ze skromných začátků na jednoho z nejmocnějších chemobaronů v Zaunu, nechvalně proslulých vládců podsvětí. Dnes měl v plánu pád dalšího svého rivala. „Přiveď ji, Ortosi,“ řekl a vyfoukl přitom obláček kouře. Neviděné řetězy zachřestily, napjaly se a temné železné dveře do jeho kanceláře se pomalu otevřely. Venku v tichosti stáli další dva strážci. Opatrnosti není nikdy dost. O tom se Takeda přesvědčil tím horším způsobem, jak ostatně dosvědčovaly jeho jizvy. Ortos, Takedův tajemník s vyholenou hlavou, vykročil kupředu a ke vchodu vedl jakousi osobu drobné postavy. Byla zahalena do stínů, takže byla jen obtížně viditelná, ačkoliv Takeda zahlédl záblesk modrého odstínu těla a pár očí lovce, ve kterých se odrážely chemické plameny svítilen v jeho kanceláři. Její vzhled v něm vyvolával záchvěv pro něj neznámých zlých předtuch, ale ty potlačil. Byl přece jedním z nejobávanějších mužů v Zaunu. Proč by se měl cítit nesvůj ve své vlastní kanceláři? „Madam Evelynn,“ oznámil Ortos. Takeda pokynul rukou v rukavici a Ortos odešel. Dveře se za ním se skřípotem zavřely. Evelynn se přišourala kupředu, ale pohybovala se s neobyčejnou grácií. Kolem zněla ostrá ozvěna podpatků jejích bot. Zastavila se na druhé straně Takedova širokého stolu a dala si ruce v bok. Teď, když se stíny uchýlily do rohů místnosti, ji viděl jasněji. Její útlá postava byla oděna do zářivé rudé kůže a její žluté oči měly tvar skoro jako mandle nebo jako oči kočky. Tvář jí lemovala divoká hříva karmínových vlasů, a když se jí rty rozevřely v cynickém úsměvu, zaleskly se za nimi ostré špičáky. „Už mi říkali všelijak,“ prohlásila. „Ale madam? To je novinka.“ Takeda se ve svém křesle zaklonil a prohlížel si ji. „Tady kolem ti většina lidí říká Vražedkyně.“ Evelynn pokrčila rameny. „To aspoň sedí.“ „Já se nikdy neoženil,“ řekl Takeda. „Ale ten, kterého chci, abys zabila, baron Artega Holt, manželku má. Vlastně dvě. A zástupy milenek.“ „Nejspíš to bude úžasný sympaťák. Určitě se jim po něm bude stýskat,“ zapředla Evelynn. „Ráda se s ním seznámím.“ „Než ti ten úkol svěřím, potřebuju nějakou záruku,“ řekl Takeda. „Jak mám vědět, že se na tuhle práci hodíš?“ „Chceš, abych ti dokázala, co umím, jako nějaký pouliční hrdlořez?“ zeptala se a v hlase jí zazněl náznak podráždění. „Už je to vážně tak dlouho, co jsem přišla do Zaunu, že musím projít konkurzem?“ „Čas od času se nám o tvé práci něco donese. Ten demacijský velitel zavražděný minulý rok, tos byla ty že ano?“ Evelynn pomalu přikývla. „Byla.“ „A dědic klanu Kozari, minulý týden v Piltoveru?“ Evelynnin výraz ztuhl. „Ne, to jsem nebyla já,“ řekla. „To byla Šedá paní.“ „Ach,“ zauvažoval Takeda. „Zajímavé. Inu, zdá se, že to dokazuje, že na pověsti a drby se nedá nikdy skutečně spoléhat. Uvěřím tomu, co uvidím na vlastní oči.“ „Tak to se obávám, že budeš zklamaný,“ zasyčela Evelynn. Vražedkyně s modrou kůží o krok ustoupila a ihned zmizela ve stínech. Takedovi osobní strážci se napjali a znepokojeně zatli svaly na svých písty posílených končetinách. Takeda vrhl pohled vlevo i vpravo ve snaze zjistit, kde se ukrývá. Nic. Byla prostě pryč, dokonale zmizela, jako by ji pohltila temnota. „To není špatné,“ řekl. Samozřejmě, že slyšel o jejích schopnostech, ale takové zkazky jsou často přehnané. Potěšilo ho, že v tomto případě zvěsti nelhaly. Zezadu ho popadly ruce s pařáty a do masa se mu zaryly krvavě rudé nehty, když se Evelynn vynořila ze stínů. Byla mnohem silnější, než vypadala, a silou mu otočila hlavu, aby odhalila jeho tlustý krk. Její stisk byl ledově chladný, jako by jí v žilách už nekolovala horká krev, a její tesáky byly jen kousek od jeho krční tepny. Strážci se okamžitě otočili a vykročili kupředu, aby svého pána ochránili, ale Takeda pozvedl ruku a zastavil je. Věděl, že kdyby ho opravdu chtěla zabít, byli by příliš pomalí. „Tak co myslíš?“ vydechla Evelynn skrz obnažené zuby a její mrazivý dech obestíral jeho hrdlo. „Už jsi ohromený?“ Takeda si odfrkl. „Nebylo to vůbec špatné,“ řekl. „Ano, zvládneš to hravě. A teď probereme mou nabídku.“ „Doufám, že si mě můžeš dovolit,“ sykla, zesílila své sevření a naklonila se kupředu. „Nechci, abys tady plýtval mým časem.“ Takeda nepohodlně polkl. „Myslím, že v tom nebude problém,“ řekl. Evelynn ho odstrčila a sedla si na kraj jeho stolu. Protáhla se jako kočka, byla dokonale klidná. „Ještě ses mě nezeptal na cenu,“ řekla. „Ať už je jakákoliv, peněz mám dost.“ „Peníze mě nezajímají, Saito,“ řekla. Takeda nakrčil obočí. „Tak co teda chceš?“ „Přijde mi, že mnohem víc, než budeš ochoten dát,“ řekla. „Ale věřím, že si to nakonec rozmyslíš.“ „Takhle to tady nefunguje,“ zavrčel Takeda. „Tahle čtvrť patří mně. Na mě si nikdo s žádnými požadavky nepřijde.“ „Viděl jsi zatím jen zlomek toho, co dokážu,“ řekla Evelynn. Zaklonila se a usmála. „Jsem v dokonalé pozici, abych mohla pár požadavků vznést.“ Takeda neříkal nic. Tělo měl napjaté. Otevřel ústa, aby promluvil, ale Evelynn ho vztyčením prstu přerušila. „Neříkej nic unáhleného, drahoušku,“ pronesla. „Byl bys mrtvý dřív, než bys ta slova vyslovil.“ Takeda na ni zíral skrz opar mrazivé nerozhodnosti. „Velmi moudré,“ řekla Evelynn po chvíli. Postavila se, obešla stůl a vykročila ke dveřím. „Artega Holt bude mrtvý dřív, než začne svítat,“ řekla, aniž by se ohlédla. „Ohledně první splátky se ozvu.“ „První splátky?“ opáčil Takeda. „První z mnoha,“ řekla a zastavila se, aby se na něj podívala. „Uděláš dobře, když si zapamatuješ, že můžu udeřit všude tam, kde je temnota. A Zaun je přesně takové temné místo.“ Kývla ke dveřím a pozdvihla obočí. Takeda zavrčel rozkaz a dveře se otevřely. Než Evelynn odešla, mrkla na něj. „Tak si to tak neber,“ řekla, když se rozplynula do temnoty. „Když mě nebudeš dráždit, budeme z tohohle partnerství těžit oba dva.“ Takeda seděl potichu a sám. Po pár minutách po místnosti nahlédl jeho tajemník. „Můžu vám něco donést, pane?“ řekl Ortos. „Ne,“ procedil Saito Takeda skrz zuby. Praštil pěstí do stolu. „Nechte mě. Všichni se mi kliďte z očí. A přiložte do kamen. Je tady až příliš mnoho stínů...“ de:Evelynn/Background en:Evelynn/Background fr:Evelynn/Historique pl:Evelynn/historia ru:Evelynn/Background sk:Evelynn/Background Kategorie:Příběh